Since recent digital cameras are equipped to take both still images and moving images, the user can determine whether to take still photographs or video footage based on the scene being filmed. For example, the user would likely take a still image of a scene with no motion, such as a group photo, and would likely take video of a scene with motion, such as an activity at a sports event.
Devices have also been proposed for selectively printing out still images and video images taken with this type of digital camera (Japanese patent application publications No. 9-322113, for example).
Further, devices have been proposed for printing out or displaying on a display unit an image list with a combination of videos (frame images extracted in units of frames from the videos) and still images taken by the digital camera. For example, Japanese patent application publication No. 2005-130254 describes a print system for displaying videos and still images on a display in a manner that distinguishes the two types of images.